(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clothes storage bag, and more particularly, to one that allows neat stacking of multiple pieces of clothes for storage in reduced volume by easy expelling the air in the bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a clothes storage bag for domestic or traveling purpose is usually comprised of two sheets of plastic film 10 arranged in parallel and welded to each other at their edges leaving an opening provided at one end functioning a an inlet 20 with a zipper 30, and a ventilation passage 40 disposed at the opposite end. With clothes stored, the bag is rolled up to expel extra air in the bag for reduced volume.
Since the storage bag of the prior art is flat, the space defined by two sheets of plastic film 10 is confined to provide sufficient space for the storage of more clothes, and is very awkward to stuff heavier clothes such as overcoat. Furthermore, the air in the bag can only be expelled through the ventilation passage 40 after having the clothes in the bag, the zipper 30 sealed, and the bag rolled up together with the clothes. The bag is then extended and laid flat to be put into the cabinet or a luggage. The whole process of storage consumes a lot of efforts and is very difficult to use in case of heavier clothes.